Un gobelet pour deux
by ChachaCLN
Summary: Etre à plusieurs c'est mieux qu'être seule. Elle se disait ça lorsqu'elle était à l'école, et que sur leur propre gobelet, ses camarades écrivaient leur prénom et celui de leurs amis, et pas elle. À 20 ans maintenant, cette pensée est loin dans sa mémoire, et Gajeel la soûle avec la soirée qui arrive. Si Juvia accepte enfin, cela changera-t-il quelque chose? Gruvia;Nalu;Gale


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail et ses personnages sont la propriété de Hiro Mashima. Je le précise même si cette fanfic est un peu pas trop magique. Vouala :3.  
Bonne lecture à toi!

* * *

 **-1 verre, 2 verres, 3 verres, 4... pattes-**

Le temps ne passait pas vite. Ou du moins pas assez vite. Il commençait à faire nuit en cette fin d'après-midi, l'été disparaissant à l'horizon, laissant un parfait dégradé de couleur rouge, violet, _bleu_. Elle patientait depuis déjà une bonne demi-heure devant la porte d'entrée de son bâtiment, parfaitement stoïque. Ce sentiment de solitude qu'elle avait énormément ressentie autrefois revenait dans ces moments d'attentes. Juvia savait qu'il serait en retard, comme d'habitude, soit à cause d'un accident complètement déroutant –où il ressortait toujours sans blessure-, ou bien en draguant tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver séduisant. C'est-à-dire beaucoup de filles. Alors qu'elle imaginait un autre scénario, elle vit tourner une voiture à l'angle donnant sur sa rue. Rouge souillée, abîmée, un phénix argenté fièrement dressé sur le capot, la vieille Cadillac crâna et se rangea maladroitement devant Juvia. La vitre teintée côté passager s'abaissa, dévoilant un visage familier qui ne la laissa pas de marbre.

-Je vous emmène quelque part, mademoiselle ? lâcha nonchalamment le conducteur aux cheveux blancs en glissant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez.

La concernée ria doucement en plaçant une main timide devant sa bouche. Elle se leva des marches sur lesquelles elle avait attendu son chauffeur. Décidément… Il enfreignait toutes les règles de la séduction subtile. Tandis qu'elle tira sur la poignée avant de la voiture, Lyon lui fit un clin d'œil et d'un geste de tête, désigna les places arrière. Elle cligna des yeux, incrédule.

-Tu veux que Juvia aille derrière ?

-À vrai dire… Je dois encore allez chercher Cana, et elle va gueuler si elle n'est pas devant… désolé, lui répondit le séducteur aux cheveux blancs, tu sais, elle-

-Juvia comprend, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais Juvia ignorait qu'elle venait… Décision de dernière minute ?

Le conducteur, désolé, hocha la tête. Tant pis. Juvia n'aimait pas aller devant de toute manière. Elle préférait être à l'arrière dans une voiture, dans la partie étroite. Elle s'y sentait plus petite, vulnérable, mais aussi plus protégée. Si un accident survenait par l'avant de la voiture, le conducteur et son voisin étaient le plus touchés. Une façon plutôt dramatique de voir la chose, mais au moins, c'était un bon prétexte pour un fait : elle s'y sentait mieux.

En s'asseyant, elle remarqua la présence d'une odeur féminine. Une vague odeur de parfum sucré lui chatouilla les narines. Elle huma un peu plus l'air oppressant de la vieille voiture, et nota également une légère odeur, mais persistante. Elle hésita entre l'alcool ou le sexe, peut-être les deux. Mais elle n'hésita cependant pas à se dire que Lyon avait encore dû inviter une fille à boire, la veille. Puis l'emmener dans la voiture, la déshabiller et... La bleue secoua la tête pour virer les images érotiques s'installant vicieusement dans son esprit. Non pas qu'elle trouva ça obscène ou dégoutant –Lyon était bel homme- mais son ami n'avait sans doute pas envie que Juvia lui fasse remarquer ce genre de chose en reniflant sa voiture... Était-ce vraiment sa voiture ? Elle attacha rapidement sa ceinture dans un mouvement las, puis fixa un point invisible à l'extérieur, tentant de rester stoïque quant à l'odeur émanant des sièges.

La voiture déboucha sur une nouvelle rue après quelques minutes de route, et après avoir récupéré une Cana fulminante mais prête pour la soirée. Elle n'avait pas hésité à faire comprendre à Lyon son manque de ponctualité, à quel point c'était un paumé quand il s'y mettait, et un con aussi. Finalement, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé durant le trajet. Lyon gara la Cadillac non sans difficultés, invitant les deux jeunes filles à sortir.

-Dépêchez, faut que je mette un coup de déo' dans cette caisse, fit un Lyon à priori stressé.

-Dis moi pas qu'c'est pas la tienne, souffla Cana tout en sortant sa charge plutôt importante de bière.

-C'est pas la mienne… Je l'ai empruntée à Natsu, donc si je la lui rends avec cette odeur, je crois que plus jamais il m'invitera à une de ses teufs.

-Et il te prêtera sans doute plus jamais ses biens, surtout, ajouta Cana, et saches que quoiqu'un peu con, il est pas dupe et vérifiera sans doute l'intérieur de la voiture, le Natsu.

Juvia, silencieuse, se fit petite en entendant le nom de l'organisateur de la soirée. En fait, elle ne savait ni où elle se trouvait, ni chez qui elle allait. Enfin, elle ne connaissait que trois personnes à cette soirée : Lyon, qui avait eu la gentillesse de venir la chercher, Cana, qui avait sans doute déjà commencé à se mettre en vrac à l'avance expliquant l'absence de trois bières d'un des packs qu'elle avait amené et son côté ''chieuse'' enclenché. Et Gadjeel, celui qui lui avait forcé à venir. Forcer était un grand mot, mais Juvia l'avait plus interprété de cette manière que comme une vraie invitation. Elle n'aurait pas dû venir à l'origine, elle ne connaissait même pas ce « Natsu », dont elle avait déjà entendu le nom de la bouche de son ami.

« Hey, fait pas ta marmotte. Tu verras, je suis sûre que tu trouveras ça chiant au début, mais après tu vas aimer, c'est toujours comme ça en soirée. En plus, il y aura sûrement de la musique que tu aimes ! Je t'invite jamais, fais-le au moins pour cette fois. »

Gajeel avait réussi à trouver les bons mots pour la faire sortir. Elle ne serait vraiment pas venue sinon. Elle avait d'ailleurs été étonnée par Gajeel, ne le connaissant pas sous son humeur, à aller en teuf chez des gens. D'ailleurs, cette maison semblait vraiment immense. Elle n'avait absolument rien à envier à son petit T2 dans lequel elle venait tout juste d'emménager. Elle y était un peu à l'étroit dedans, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas, et au moins, c'était cosy. Cette maison de quartier, elle, avait tout l'air flambant neuf, et contrairement à son appartement, elle était remplie à craquer de personnes _inconnues_. Le jardin, malgré le monde présent, avait en son sein des plantations aussi belles les unes que les autres. Hortensia, lilas, roses, pensées. Elle en reconnut quelque unes, malgré ses lacunes en botanique. À gauche de l'entrée du jardin, un cerisier se faisait coquet de fleurs d'un rose pastel, tandis que les haies parfaitement coupées révélaient une allée jusqu'à la terrasse de la maison. Cette dernière semblait typiquement américaine à en juger par sa façade en bois bleu et blanc. Comment peut-on habiter seul dans une maison aussi grande ?

Arrivé au pas de la porte, après que Cana et Lyon eurent salué presque la totalité des gens qui se trouvaient sur la pelouse -en présentant vaguement Juvia, le dragueur à lunettes s'arrêta. La bleue l'entendit grogner et marmonner dans sa barbe inexistante .Il sortit de sa poche un téléphone portable de la taille d'un rétroviseur. Il décrocha l'appel qui lui était destiné en râlant, et s'en alla directement vers le jardin, en faisant signe aux filles de rentrer. Juvia hésita à rentrer ainsi chez la personne. Elle ne connaissait personne, et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de rentrer chez les gens comme ça. Cana, un peu éméchée, ne lui laissa pas le choix. La brune, poitrine en avant, déboula à l'intérieur de la maison sans gêne tandis que la bleue derrière elle n'eut pas d'autres choix que de la suivre.

Elle s'engouffra dans un des couloirs de cette maison étrangère, se cognant aux gens qui lâchaient des « Mais fais gaffe putain ! » ou des « T'inquiète ! Tu veux fumer quelque chose ? T'as pas l'air détendu ! ». Elle n'y répondit rien, à part de basses excuses. Juvia n'était pas à l'aise. Il était vrai que son truc était de se sentir bien à l'étroit, mais elle se l'admettait pour cette fois : c'était mieux à l'étroit toute _seule_. Gajeel avait menti, la musique qui passait ne faisait pas du tout partie des écoutes de Juvia. Celle-ci se résumait à un assaut de basses en continu, vrillant les tympans. Alors que Cana commençait déjà à accrocher à l'ambiance –avec un coup dans le nez-, Juvia comprit qu'elle ferait mieux de partir, avant d'étouffer, et de se sentir mal. L'ambiance, la musique, le ''tsoum-tsoum'' permanent en fond sonore lui collait un début de migraine qui la guida vers l'arrière de la maison, dans la véranda qui menait vers un autre jardin –aussi immensément bien décoré et surtout où l'air y était invariablement meilleur. Il s'y trouvait moins de monde, et on pouvait voir à travers la vitre qu'une piscine trônait au milieu du terrain. Une soudaine envie de plonger la prit, mais elle préféra appuyer sa tête contre la vitre qui l'accueillit de sa fraîcheur. L'odeur de l'alcool qu'elle avait plus tôt sentie dans la voiture de Lyon était belle et bien présente, de même pour l'odeur exotique de cigarette et de drogue. Juvia avait le tournis, comme si on l'avait cogné contre un mur, alors elle pencha la tête en arrière en prenant un bol d'air. Allant un peu mieux, elle allait avancer vers un banc du jardin, près des haies. Là-bas, à l'abri du zouc. Zappant maladroitement une marche de la véranda, elle était prête à trébucher quand elle se heurta à quelque chose de dur.  
Quelqu'un ?  
Le propriétaire du torse qu'elle rencontra lui afficha un large sourire, mais elle ne vit que la moitié de son visage. _Il a les dents blanches et les canines aiguisées_ nota Juvia pour elle-même. Il sentait bon, entre l'odeur masculine et virile du gel douche pour homme et de la sueur, et comme un parfum naturel particulier, légèrement… épicée.

-'Scuse moi ! Ça va rien d'cassé ? Hey mais j'te connais pas toi ! T'es venue avec qui ? lui assena-t-il nonchalamment en la redressant, comme si Juvia était déjà sa pote.

\- J-Juvia est venue avec Lyon, c'est Gajeel-kun qui-

-QUOI ? J'entends rien avec toute cette musique! la coupa-t-il en gueulant par-dessus les basses.

-JUVIA EST VEN-

-ATTENDS VIENT.

Il prit Juvia par le bras et l'embarqua directement sur la pelouse du jardin, se foutant totalement de l'avis de la concernée. Une fois dehors, il coinça la Juvia décontenancée contre la palissade de la véranda, à l'ombre. Coincée, elle se résigna et attendit sans trop comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Ce gars n'avait pas l'air de lui vouloir quoi que ce soit. Elle tenta de distinguer les yeux sombres du jeune homme, qui la fixait sans scrupule, mais remarqua plutôt la couleur de ses cheveux. Rose. Ils étaient roses. Pas un rose qui claque, un rose doux, pâle, comme celui des fleurs de cerisier, à l'entrée de la maison.

« Alors du coup t'es v'nue avec qui miss ? »

Juvia tenta de bredouiller une réponse, mais on la coupa une fois de plus sur sa lancée quand une main se posa sans délicatesse sur l'épaule du jeune rose.

« Natsu ! Je croyais t'avoir dit de pas t'occuper des invités surprises ! T'es beaucoup trop brute pour ça ! »

Une silhouette féminine se découpa dans le décor, suivie d'une autre silhouette –aussi féminine, plus petite. Donc il s'agissait de l'hôte de la soirée et du propriétaire de cette maison. Juvia déglutit et souffla en espérant ne pas avoir à se présenter, mais la plus grande des deux jeunes filles, une blonde sans doute du même âge que Juvia, n'avait pas l'air du même avis.

-Salut ! T'es jamais venu chez Natsu j'imagine ? T'inquiète, ce trou du cul est comme ça avec tout le monde, mais il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche… je crois. Je m'appelle Lucy, et voici Levy qui est ma meilleure ami, présenta Lucy en désignant la plus petite qui sourit chaleureusement.

-T'es qui toi ? lâcha Natsu avant de se prendre une tape sur la tête de la part de Lucy.

-Ju… Juvia… Je m'appelle Juvia. Je suis venue avec Lyon...

-Ah ouaiiiiis ! Il m'a ramené ma voiture j'espère ? Il est où ? s'enquit Natsu.

-Euh, oui, il est au téléphone devant la maison, fit Juvia toujours un peu mal à l'aise.

Sans en rajouter, Natsu lâcha un « ok !», partit et la laissa face aux deux autres jeunes filles. Un malaise la prit quand elle se rendit compte que cette « Lucy » et cette « Levy », malgré leur sourire, pourraient peut-être ne pas l'apprécier.

C'est vrai, jusqu'à maintenant, elle ne s'était jamais vraiment entichée d'une présence féminine à ses côtés. Son enfance et son adolescence n'avait pas été glorieuse au niveau social. Zéro amis, que ce soit fille et garçon. Et par conséquent zéro copain. Certes il y avait eu cette vague d'intérêt durant le lycée, concernant sa solitude, ses origines, ses cheveux étrangement bleus. Elles avaient constitué un véritable mystère auprès des élèves. Certains avaient tentés une approche, en vain. Elle savait qu'ils faisaient ça par pur mesquinerie. Hypocrites. Elle avait eu l'intime conviction pendant tout son primaire que la roue tournerait, que cette asocialité s'en irait, comme le pensait aussi ses professeurs. Seulement, arrivée au collège, ça avait continué. Plus puissante, une vague de moqueries s'était abattue sur elle. Ça fusait de rumeurs comme quoi s'était une ''extraterrestre'', ''une orpheline qui aurait tué ses parents'', ''immortelle russe de la seconde guerre mondiale'' ou encore ''j'ai entendu dire que sa famille avait survécu à Tchernobyl''. Bref, tout un tas d'absurdités, _fausses bien sûr,_ mais humiliantes. Puis arrivée au lycée, ce n'était plus ses cheveux bleus qui avaient attiré les regards, mais son prénom étrangement éxotique. Les gens de sa classe, certainement pas des _camarades_ , avaient fait le lien entre Juvia et 'Lluvia', qui voulait signifiait 'pluie' en espagnol. Alors la cage asociabilité s'était renforcée. Elle avait décidé d'ignorer les remarques, les regards de mépris, les blagues pourries du style « femme fontaine », les « Gaffe, Juvia est là, va pleuvoir aujourd'hui. », les « Pas elle. », toutes ces conneries qui aurait fait se suicider un vrai déprimé. Personne n'avait tenté une seule approche.

Mais non. Cette fois le schéma ne se répéterait pas. La plus petite des deux, Levy, s'avança vers Juvia avec un air malicieux sur le visage. _On dirait une fée_.

\- Donc… Juvia c'est ça ? Tu es amie avec Gajeel ? s'enquit la fée d'un ton plus qu'enthousiaste, tu sais s'il vient ce soir, dit ?

\- Elle a un faible pour ce grand baraqué tout pleins de piercings, fit Lucy d'un air complice.

\- Juvia est venue qu'avec Lyon et Cana… Je ne sais pas s'il est déjà arrivé.

À priori déçue, Levy recula en prenant une mine boudeuse. _Connait-elle vraiment Gajeel ?_ Elle semblait vraiment vouloir le voir, et Juvia se surprit à vouloir savoir si ce dernier était en couple ou non. Lui avait-elle déjà une seule fois posée la question ? À croire qu'elle n'était pas si proche de ce gars, finalement. Les filles laissèrent Juvia où elle l'avait trouvée pour chercher Gajeel, en s'excusant et en l'invitant à se joindre à la fête. Cela laissa à Juvia l'obligation de rester un peu plus, ne serait-ce que pour le saluer, et lui dire que _non, la musique ne plaît pas à Juvia_. Elle s'arma de patience et se trouva une témérité en rentrant à nouveau dans la maison. Afin d'essayer de se mettre dans l'ambiance, elle but maladroitement deux verres de shot trouvé là, sur une table basse de la véranda. Toujours aussi assourdissante, la musique tambourinait à ses oreilles comme un clochard assoiffé tambourine à la porte d'une église, juste pour boire l'eau bénite. En passant devant un couple s'embrassant sans gêne aucune, elle attrapa hasardeusement une bouteille de vodka remplie et un gobelet laissé moitié vide sur un meuble. _Il va lui dévoré le visage._ Elle comprit l'instant d'après qu'il s'agissait de Lyon, et que cette nana n'était qu'une de plus sur son tableau de chasse. Sans se faire repérer par le couple –de toute manière trop occupé, elle continua sa veine tentative de se poser, buvant quelques gorgées de vodka par-ci par-là. Elle tenta de s'aventurer dans les parties les plus calmes de la maison malgré le monde pullulant, la découvrant par la même occasion : un immense living-room décoré de deux canapés d'angles –occupés de couples mais surtout de dragueurs, d'une télévision à écran plat avec des statuettes et bibelots très modernes –posés en hauteur, de façon à ne rien casser. Une cuisine avec ilot, deux fours, et même un mini bar qui était non étonnamment squatté par Cana et un homme avec le bout des cheveux violets… En soit, une maison de riche dans toute sa splendeur. Juvia tiquait à chaque fois qu'elle voyait une chose plus coûteuse qu'une autre. Jalouse, elle se dit que son appartement à elle était mieux, même si elle n'aurait pas dit non pour quelques mètres carré de plus. Histoire de ne pas avoir sa douche dans la même salle que les toilettes.

À force de boire à tout va sans vraiment réfléchir, et surtout sans trouver d'endroits tranquilles, Juvia finit à quatre pattes dans les toilettes du premier étage, à vomir pitoyablement l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité une demi-heure plus tôt. Elle se jura sans trop de conviction de _ne plus toucher à cette merde_ , _de ne plus aller dans des soirées ou le son était comme une tronçonneuse,_ enfin, _de ne plus sortir_. En plus d'avoir les oreilles qui bourdonnaient, elle entendait les couples baiser comme des lapins dans les chambres d'amis. Au moins ici, personne ne viendrait la chercher, et elle était dans une bulle –l'endroit étant étroit. Elle crachota encore deux fois, de trop à son goût. Un feu lui irradiait sa gorge irritée, sans jamais vouloir partir. Les goûts de la vodka, du shot, et de son dîner étaient remontés puissance mille, n'arrangeant pas son cas. Bien présent, le feu dans sa gorge ne disparaissait pas. En fait, elle avait juste chaud. Après avoir replacé pour la énième fois ses mèches de cheveux derrière ses oreilles, elle se permit d'enlever son t-shirt goutte d'eau. _Pourquoi Juvia a mis ce truc noir ? C'est hyper décolleté !_ Misérablement, elle se redressa sur la lunette préalablement rabaissée des toilettes, ainsi vêtue de son soutien-gorge et son pantalon –noir aussi. Elle attrapa le gobelet de plastique qui ne l'avait pas quitté. Lui au moins, était resté avec lui pendant cette ridicule soirée. Quand l'idée tragique de finir alcoolique lui vint à l'esprit, elle se pencha vers l'évier à sa hauteur pour remplir son fidèle compagnon.

Collant sa tête contre le bord froid de l'évier, fixant le sol, elle ne vit pas la porte –non verrouillée– s'ouvrir en grand. La bretelle de son soutien-gorge fit une glissade sur son épaule quand elle redressa lentement la tête, hagarde. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire ''ouf'' que la porte s'était refermée sur elle, non pas seule et accompagnée de son gobelet, non. Cet homme s'était clairement invité dans sa cachette à elle. Il devait avoir chaud lui aussi, puisqu'il était torse-nu, sans gêne. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, il verrouilla la porte. Juvia sursauta et paniqua enfin. Faute de rapidité de la part de Juvia, le jeune homme s'empara du gobelet rempli d'eau pour le boire cul-sec, sans mot dire.

-MON GOBELET !

* * *

NdA:

Bonjour ou bonsoir à toi qui lit cette histoire! C'était court?  
Tout d'abord je dis merci à **Achrome** , si te me fais l'honneur de lire ceci j-je-je... Bref, je te remercie parce que t'es mon idole du Gruvia, et que se sont tes écrits qui m'ont principalement inspirée je dirais. Tu m'as vraiment fait tomber d'amour pour ce couple que forme Juvia et Gray. Merci.  
C'est la première fois que je m'aventure sur les routes de l'écriture sur , et j'avoue que ça me stresse. Juste un peu. J'ai pour mauvaise habitude d'avoir des illuminations puis de laisser tomber l'idée... mais là c'était inévitable. Ça faisait un moment que ça me trottait dans la tête, et que j'ai commencé à écrire ce premier chapitre. Au début je voulais la garder pour moi, parce que bon, j'avais pas confiance. Mais le voilà!

J'espère qu'il plaira. Si vous avez des retours, je veux pas faire ma chichineuse, mais bon, si c'est constructif c'est mieux. \o/  
Je suis nulle pour tout ce blabla...

Parlez moi plutôt de vous. Il fait quel temps?


End file.
